My Bleach story
by EmoKitty1213
Summary: This is just a story that i thought i would write. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THE CHRACTERS! disclaimer for all chapters. R&R t because i feel like it. all guys and most of the girls are in it
1. Chapter 1 Ichigo Kurosaki

Bleach Heaven

By: Randi Andrews

Hello. My Name is Randi Andrews. Most people who know me know that I love japanese anime. Now some people may want some real celebs as their boyfriends so do I but I would rather have some one from an anime show. Call me wired but that's what I want. People think that I'm crazy for wanting something like that but I don't really care. Enough of me talking. Let's get to the main point of this story. Shall we?

Chapter One: Ichigo Kurosaki

"How much longer?" My sister Kali asked. "As long as the ride is." Our mom replied.

"You never did tell me where we were going. You only told Kali and that's not fair. I wanna know too." I said. "I know you do but I'm not going to tell you because you'll like it. Besides, you'll like the changes that might happen." Mom said.

I huffed and looked out the window. "So not fair." I grumbled. "Did you say something?" Mom asked. "No." I replied.

I ruffled through my bag and found what I was looking for. My laptop. I flipped it open and booted it up. I looked through my email first.

**Ellie **_**Me**_

**HEYYY! why did you leave me? :'( im sad now. I have no one to hang with.**

_**I'm sorry ellie. when my mom said that we were moving to some place i would like i thought about forks washington but noooooooo we are going somewhere completely different and they won't tell me where we are going otherwise i would have objected.**_

**awwwwwwww. you're forgiven. i'll try to come save you if you don't like where you go.**

_**awwwww than- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

**what? what happened? robber? rapist? plane crashing? tell me!**

_**I'M GOING ANIME! my hands are all cartoon like...**_

**O.O no way.**

_**it's true. i think i know where we're going now. we're going to the town where Ichigo lives.**_

**NO WAY! . come back and get me dude!**

_**i would if i could but i kinda can't.**_

**dang. well i'm on my way. i have money stashed. i'll be there in the next day or two. peace!**

_elliebeth97 has logged out_

_**ummmm ok bye i guess.**_

I logged out and and turned my computer off. I looked at my hands and smiled. This was going to be the best years of my life.

*3 hours later*

"!" Kali nearly shouted. "Hey no need to shout there person." I said rubbing my ear.

We walked over to get our bags and left to go find our car. "There!" I said pointing to a spot over in a shaded area. We got in and started off for our new house.

I put my Ipod earphones in and turned it on. You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift started playing and I smiled.

"So you like the place where we came?" Mom asked. "Like? Not like, love. Why didn't you tell me we where coming here? I feel like killing you now that I know where we are and I can't believe..." I rambled on until kali told me to shut up.

I settled back against the my seat and drifted off into a peacful sleep.

*15 minutes later*

"WAKE UP!" I heard someone shout. "Give me at least 10 more minutes." I grumbled. "Ok you're not going to like this." The person laughed evilly.

I felt myself get lifted and carried for a few minutes then I flew through the air and hit water. I resurfaced and screamed.

"KALI! YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DEAD!" I yelled.

I climbed out of the water and chased after my sister. "HA!" Serves you right for not waking up when I told you to huh?" She laughed.

We ran out to the front yard and stopped.

"There you two are. Randi what happened to you?" Mom asked. "Kali threw me in the pool out back." I replied glaring at her.

"Well she wouldn't wake up so I had to do something right?" Kali asked. "Maybe get a glass full of cold water but not throwing her into the pool. I mean look at her. She's all soaking wet. Here. Go get changed before we meet our new neighbors." Mom said handing me my short pink skirt and a tank top. "Thanks mom" I said and dashed into the house to change.

I walked back outside five minutes later wearing my now dry clothes. "You are so going to pay for that you know." I said. "Yeah yeah yeah. Just get over here and help with this." Kali said.

"Randi go get the neighbors to help. I'm sure they won't mind." Mom called from the front door. "Alright." I replied and walked off.

I walked over to the house on the left and knocked on the door. When it opened my jaw nearly hit the floor. There, standing in the doorway, as my neighbor, was the Kurosaki family.

"Hello. How can I help you?" asked. I closed my jaw and composed myself. "My family and I just moved here and we were wondering if you would like to help us move in." I said. "Sure. ICHIGO!" He called. Ichigo walked down the stairs a minute later.

"Yeah what is it?" Ichigo asked. "Go help our neighbors move in. I'll be over in a bit." said. Ichigo looked at me and his eyes kinda lit up. "Alright. just let me change out of these dumb PJs." Ichigo said and walked back upstairs.

"So what is your name?" I asked although I already knew. "My name is Isshin Kurosaki but you can call me Isshin. My son is Ichigo. That there is Yuzu and that's Karin." Isshin introduced them. "Hello. I'm Randi Andrews. You'll meet the rest when you come over." I said.

When Ichigo came back down again we walked over to my house to continue unpacking and moving inside the house.

**AN: Well? what do ya think of the first chapter? i thought me becoming all animated was pretty cool. ^_^ review**


	2. Chapter 2 School Part 1

Chapter Two: School Pt. 1

"Thanks for coming over and helping us with all the heavy things." My mom said. "It was no problem. Hey my daughter is making dinner. Would you like to come over and have dinner with us?" Isshin asked

"Girls are you up to that?" Mom asked. "Whatever." Kali said. "Sure. I would like to get to know Ichigo better. I would like to know someone for school tomorrow." I said.

We walked next door and went our seperate ways. Kali went to the living room, mom went with Isshin to the kitchen and I went with Ichigo to his room.

"So how long have you lived here Ichigo?" I asked. "All my life. I have a few friends but not too many." He said. "How about where you come from? How long have you lived there?" He asked "I've lived in Colorado all my life. The sudden change in homes was unexpected. My friends all miss me and they wanted to tag along but their parents chained them to their beds until I wasn't in the state no except Ellie. She's on her way over because she's weird like that." I replied.

"I see. So you have many friends?" "Yeah. I mean I lost quite a few before I moved but I'm over that now. I don't hate people for long. I fight and make up an hour later." "Sounds like you're a caring person. I've wanted a friend like that." "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. It seems like the only girl that likes me is Orihime. Well and Rukia. How about you? You got a boyfriend?" "No. It seemed like no one liked me enough to date me so I left without a word to the only guy friends I had. I said bye to one boy but that was it. The others did not recive a word from me." "ICHIGO! SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" Isshin called from downstairs. "Ugh. It's probably Orihime or Rukia. Would you like to meet them if it is them?" Ichigo said. "Sure. I mean it's not like I can stay up here on my own." I replied.

"That's true." Ichigo laughed.

We walked downstairs and to the front door.

"Hello Ichigo." A male voice said. "Oh. Hey Renji. I thought you were sleeping for tonight. You said there were going to be a lot of them." Ichigo said. "Well change of plan because Rukia sensed an imense spritual pressure coming from here. And it wasn't yours so she sent me here to do the dirty work for her. I see where the pressure came from. C'mon missy. You're coming with me." Renji said and made a grab for me.

"I am not going anywhere with you. I don't even know you!" I shouted backing away. _I do know you and I want to go but I have to act like I don't know you and like I don't want to go. Life can be so cruel to me._

"What's going on?" My mom asked. "This dude is trying to kidnap me." I replied hiding behind her. "You want my daughter huh? Well you'll have to go through me first." Mom said.

"Just make this easier on me and the girl over. It's not like I'm going to rape then kill her. I just want to talk to her. Me and my sister Rukia. That's all. She'll return to you safely.I promise." Renji said holding his hand out.

"Well if she's returned safely then fine but if she comes back with even the tinest of bruises, you're so dead." She said darkly. "Understood. Let's go."

I came out from behind my mom and walked over to Renji. "You better have me back before dinner is done. I get moody and yell at the closest person to me when I get hungry. You don't want that to happen do you?" I said.

"Don't worry about it. You'll return safely and you'll be able to eat so just relax. If you don't make it back to eat, I'll take you out to dinner. Sound fair?" Renji asked.

"Yeah that's fair. I'm new to this town so you'll have to show me around a little bit." I replied.

*1 hour later*

"Renji! You said I would be home before dinner! Now feed me!" I yelled. I had been here for an hour and had not eaten anything. I was and starting to get agravated.

"Holy crap! You're scary when you're moody. Alright let's go. I'll get you something to eat." Renji said.

We walked over to Kiske's shop. "Yo Hat and clogges. You here?" Renji called out. "Yeah I'm here. What is it you need Renji?" Kiske asked from a corner.

"I need food and quick. This chick is really scary if she doesn't have food." Renji said quickly.

Kiske looked at me and looked away quickly. I take it my face didn't not look good with my mood at the moment. "Hurry Kiske. She's about to blow again and I need food stat." Kiske got up and rushed to the back of the store. He came back a minute later arms full of food. "FOOD!" I nearly shouted. I ran to the pile on the counter and started to eat everything. "Oh yummy yummy yummy food." I whispered. "I will never abandon my stomache again."

"She is one hungry girl." Kiske said looking at me with interest. "You got anything to drink?" I asked. Kiske walked to the back of the store again and got me a soda. "Thanks." I said and chugged half of it. When I was done eating and drinking my soda, I hauled my self up on the counter. "I feel much better. I told ya I wasn't fun to be around when I was hungry and had no food to eat. That's what you get for not listening to me. Next time maybe you will when you decide to take me away from house that was cooking food." I said.

My cell phone buzzed.

**HEYYYY! i'm almost there! i hope you aren't dieing from hunger. O.O please text back if you're still alive. BECOMING ANIMATED ROCKS! see you in a bit! ;)**

**ellie 3**

**You actually just missed it. I was dieing but now i'm all full. glad to hear that you're almost here. IKR? isn't becoming animated the coolest thing around. i'll see you in a bit.**

**wannabe soulreaper :) 3**

"Do I wanna know?" Renji asked. "It was just me friend Ellie. Just texted me that she's going to be here in a few so you better get me to the airport so I can make sure that she's alright and see where she is staying." I said hopping off the counter.

"Would you like me to take you or Reddy over there?" Kiske asked. "Hahahahahaha. Reddy. I'll be fine with whoever takes me. Just as long as I get there and I'm not hurt." I replied.

"I'll take you!" Renji and Kiske yelled at the same time. They glared at each other. "I'm the one who fed her so I should be the one that takes her." Kiske said. "I'm the one that...that...that...that..." Renji trailed off.

"You're the one that took me away from food." I finished. "So does that mean Kiske wins?" Renji asked. "No. It's just my way of repaying him for feeding me and giving me something to drink." I said.

"Great. I'll bring the car around. You just outside and I'll be there in a minute." Kiske said and ran off towards the back again. Renji and I walked out of the store to wait in the front. "Please go back to the house with me when we get your friend. Rukia will kill me if I lose you so fast." Renji said. "Alright Renji. Only for a bit though. Rukia better not take too long though. I wanna get back home before it gets too late." I agreed.

Kiske came around the corner with only a two seat car. "Umm Kiske... I need to go back with Renji and my friend is going to be with us. Why do you have only a two seat car?" I pointed out.

"Well the passenger seat can expand for two people sitting side by side. As for three... it doesn't work." Kiske said.

"Ok. Renji sit. I'll sit on your lap and then Ellie can sit next to us." I said.

He sat down then I carefully placed myself in his lap. "Let me know if I hurt you. I'll shift my weight if I have to. Alright?" I asked. "That's fine. You're not that heavy anyways." Renji said with a somewhat far dream voice.

My phone buzzed again and I looked at it

**GET YO BUTT OVER HERE! I'M HERE AND YOU'RE NOT. WAT UP WITH THAT? :( THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME LIKE A SISTER! .**

**ellie /3**

**YO I'M ON MY WAY. DON'T BE BROKEN HEARTED. YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN YOU'RE LIKE THAT. I DO LOVE YOU LIKE A SISTER. PLEASE DON'T BE SAD. YOU MAKE ME SAD.**

**wannabe soulreaper.**

"Kiske. Floor it. Ellie's here and waiting for me. GO GO GO!" I said. "Right. Hold on tight. It might be a little bumpy the way we're going." Kiske said and floored the car. We went through what seemed like a mini forest then through a park. We arrived at the airport with me laughing hysterically. "I take it you like going fast." Renji said with a smile on his face. I nodded seeming how I couldn't speak.

I flew out of the car and ran into the airport. "ELLIE!" I shouted. "RANDI!" I was the reply I got.

I went in the direction I heard the voice come from. When I finally spotted Ellie, I sprinted to her. "Ellie!" I shouted. "Randi!" She shouted back. We walked back to Kiske's car where they were both panting. "Jeez. What where you two doing? Kissing?" Ellie laughed. I laughed with her. "Very funny. We went after her but we lost her when she entered the place. It was like she was a ghost or something." Renji said pointing at me. "Well what can I say? When I get excited I tend to run faster than normal. And I disappear because i run too fast." explained. "OK ok ok. Let's get this show on the road. I wanna see your new house." Ellie said. "Umm about that. I have to go talk to Rukia for a few before I can go home. So you wanna come with or no? I can have Kiske drop you off at Ichigo's house and have Renji take me back to his place so we can wait for Rukia to show. So what you wanna do?" I asked. "I wanna go with! I don' wanna be left alone at Ichigo's without you." Ellie said hugging me tightly. "Ellie...can't...breathe." I manged to get out.

"Ooops. Sorry." Ellie said and let go. "Off to Renji's house!" Ellie shouted and pointed in the wrong direction. I laughed. "Wrong direction." I said twisting her body to face the other way. "He lives that way." I pointed.

"She is amusing. I can see why you guys are friends." Kiske said. "That's not the only reason we're friends. She keeps me sane." Ellie and I said at the same time. "Ah. Ok. Let's get going." Renji said.

*The next day."

"Randi..." A voice said. "Randi..." The voice got louder. "RANDI!" It shouted. I fell off the bed and landed on my butt. "OW! What was that for Ellie?" I demanded. "Well it's time to get up for school. Besides, Ichigo is downstairs waiting for us to get ready. Now hurry your butt up. I already have your outfit on your besk. Now... GET MOVING!" Ellie said and pushed me into the bathroom. "Jeez. Do you have to be so rough all the time?" I asked through the door. "Yes now hurry." Ellie commanded. "Aliright alirght. I'm getting dressed." I mummbled. I got dressed, put my hair in a pony tail and did my make up. I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I stopped when I reached the living room. There, standing in my house, right in front of me, was none other than the sexy god himself, Ichigo Kurosaki.

**AN: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! how do like them apples. REVIEW! if you don't, i'll send hollows after you . jk. but seriously, review**


	3. Chapter 3 School Part 2

Chapter Three: School Pt. 2

"Hey. What up?" Ichigo said. "Hey. Nothing much. Just had the most rude awkaing of my life!." I said glaring at Ellie. "What up with you?" I replied. "Same old same old. Get attacked by my dad every morning and always send him flying to the ground." Ichigo replied.

"Well I'll leave you two alone. I'll see you guys at school." Ellie said slipping out of the door. I shook my head. "She can be such a pain sometimes. I wonder why she even hangs out with me in the mornings. I'm always like a zombie." I said yawning.

"You don't look like a zombie or are acting like one. Maybe you just feel like it. Come on. Let's get going." Ichigo said holding his arm out. I took it. I looked away and blushed with a smile on my face.

*15 minutes later*

"Oh Ichigo!" Some one called out. "Huh?" Ichigo looked behind him and ducked. "You idiot when are you going to learn that I'm never going to get hit by you. Besides, you almost hit her." Ichigo pointed to me glaring at his friend.

"Who is she? She's very beautiful." The friend said. I looked at him and blinked. Did someone I don'r even know call me beautiful? "Her name is Randi. She moved here yesterday. Randi this is Keigo. The most ann-" Ichigo was saying

"Why hello beautiful lady. If you need anything, just call me. I'll be there when you need me. I'm K-" Keigo began. "I know who you are. You're Keigo Asano. Ichigo told me alot about you. So no need to tell me who you are." I said cutting him off. "Come on Ichigo. Let's get going. We're going to be late if we don't hurry." I started walking and Ichigo followed. Mainly because my arm was still looped with his. Keigo followed us. Mostly staying behind me. He said he was "protecting me from behind". Like I was believing that for an instant.

"Keigo stop staring at my butt. I already know that's why you're alking behing Ichigo and me. So just get up here and look straight ahead. If you don't, I will seriously hurt you." I said pointing my finger at him. "Keigo. Ichigo. There you are. I went to both of your houses but your parents said you guys left already so I came to find you whe- why hello. I'm Mizuiro. I'm the other hench man of Ichigo." Mizuiro said. "I know all about you. Ichigo told me to beware of you because no offense or anything, but you look like a dork and you seem like you ask any hot girl out so I don't go for people like that. I go for people like Ichigo or Renji." I told him and continued walking with Ichigo. "YOUR ARMS ARE INTERTIWNED?" Keigo shouted. "You're just not realizing this?" Ichigo asked. "We've been like this since we've met up with you Keigo." I added. We continued walking for another five minutes before the school came insight.

*1 hour later*

_GAH! I can't take any more of this. This is driving me mad! I want to see Ichigo. This is so not fair._ i couldn't focus on my school work because of Ichigo. I had been thinking about him for a long time now and I can't seem to get him off my mind.

**Ellie ****Me**

**I can't take this anymore. i need to see Ichigo.**

**Breathe take a chill pill. lunch is only 3 hours away. you can handle that can't you?**

**NO! i can not handel that. i wish i had all my classes with him. i only have gym, lunch, science and math with him. the others i have with his friends who keep hitting on me. even after i told them that i prefered guys like Ichigo and Renji.**

**you'll have to deal now sit still and pay attention. you might want to think about school until lunch so deal with it.**

**what kind of friend are you? -.- you've never told me to do that before. what happened to ellie i know? you imposter!**

**chill alright. god. i'm still me just not entirely me. trust me. i would help if i could but i got my own problems and they deal with school. so shut it and pay attention.**

**fine. but wait until lunch. you aren't going to like what is coming at you.**

When the bell rang for second period, I dashed to my next class. Let's just say Ichigo and I got to the school an hour early and he showed me around. So I now know where every thing is.

When I got to my math class Ichigo was already there. Phew. At least I remember where it was. I was hardly paying attention. "Hey Randi. You ready for math?" Ichigo said when he saw me. "Not hardly. I hate math with a passion." I replied sitting in the desk to his left.

"Not to mention that I suck at it." I added. "Don't worry. I'll be able to help you. I'm great at math." Ichigo smiled. "Hey Ichigo!. What up?" Rukia asked. "Hey Rukia. Just chatting. How about you?" Ichigo replied without looking away from me. Rukia looked between Ichigo and I. "Is something going on between you two that I should know about? I mean, Ichigo you think I like you but I don't so get over that supicsion. So, Randi, sorry that I didn't show up when I said I was yesterday. I thought I would have been done doing what I was doing earlier than what I was." Rukia said. "Nothing is going on Rukia. We just met yesterday so that's hardly enough time to start dating. Trust me. If something was going on you would be probably the second to know." Ichigo sighed. I giggled slightly and his answer. I looked at Rukia and she looked at me then motioned for me to follow her. "Uh be right back Ichigo. I forgot something in my locker." I said and followed Rukia out of the room. "You like him don't you?" Rukia asked. "I can't lie. I do. I really do but I have to wait until we know each other enough to tell him that but even then I don't think I'll have the nerve to tell him that I like him. Besides, Renji likes me. I can tell by the way he acted yesterday. Plus there might be more people that I like that come my way." I said sadly. "When you get to know Ichigo better, just tell him how you feel. I'm sure he feels the same way. You just have to wait until you guys know each other better. I would say give it month. Renji is not a good person for you. I would know. I have been around him for a long time. So take my word for it there." Rukia explained. Did Ichigo really feel the same way that i did? He never showed any sings that he liked me. Unlike me when I smile or laugh oe blush around him. I'll just have to see what happenes. In a month I'll tell him how I feel then wait for his answer back to me. "Thanks Rukia. You're going to be one of my best friends." I said and hugged her. We walked back into class and took our seats on either side of Ichigo. "You guys took a while. Is everything alright?" Ichigo asked. "Yeah everything's fine. It just took a while to find what I was looking for." I explained.

*Lunch time* **(AN: i only went to lunch time becuase i didn't feel like going through third period.)**

"ELLIE WHERE ARE YOU? I HAVE TO YELL AT YOU FOR OUR FIRST CLASS TODAY!" I shouted scaning the crowd. "Pipe down would ya. You're going to attarct a lot of attention to yourself and not all of it is going to be good." Ellie said walking from behind me. "Well if you didn't say what you did in first period I wouldn't have had to shout that. Now then. WHY THE HECK DID YOU SAY THAT TO ME? YOU KNOW I CAN'T HANDLE THINGS LIKE THAT! Especialy when it comes from someone that always helps me through tings like that. But you had to go and change your attitude from what it normally was. how could you do that?" I said in one breath. Ellie shook her head and walked over to a tree and sat down. "Just calm down and relax. I only changed because look where we are. We are in an animated world. You usually change when you go animated. I mean look at you. You've changed. You went from quiet goth like girl to well a loud person. You never would have done that back in the real world. Trust me. Donnie would change too. He would fall for you just like that and you know it. I know you've wanted him but he was just too blind to see that you are perfect for him and I am not so face the changes." Ellie said in a calm voice. Now that I think about it, she's right. When you enter an animated world, you change. Donnie would fall for me but I wouldn't fall for Donnie. "If Donnie fell for me, I wouldn't fall for him. I mean think about it. I've changed. I'm more into Ichigo and Renji. And then as soon as I see the others that I like, I'm going to fall even more away from Donnie." I said quietly. "I know but at least you've seen that you've changed and now that you have, I can finally start acting like me and you like you." Ellie smiled. I looked around the court yard and looked for anyone I knew. So far I only say Orihime but I didn't want to "meet" her yet so I stayed put. Tautske was there so I decided that I would go say hi to her. I got up and walked over to the group where the two were. _Why did Orihime have to hang out with Tautske?_ "Umm hi. I'm Randi. I'm new here and I'm looking for new friends." I siad nervously.

"Well you came to the right place. I'm Tautske and this is Orihime." Tautske said. "It's very nice to meet you two." I replied. I sat down and motioned for Ellie to come over and join me. She stood up and walked over to us. "This is my best friend that came with me. This is Ellie." I introduced. "Hello." Orihime said. "Hi." Ellie said and sat next to me. "Oh Randi!" I heard my name. I didn't have to look to know it was Keigo. "Hi Keigo. Can I help you with something?" I asked keeping my eyes closed. "I just thought you might want to have lunch you knew." Keigo said. "If I wanted to do that I could've went and found Ichigo or Mizuiro but I wanted to have lunch with Tautske and Orihime. Besides, I have Ellie that I know too." I said.

"Did You honestly think Randi would have lunch with you Keigo?" I heard Ichigo ask. My breathing hitched and my heart pounded. "Breathe Randi." Ellie said. I started breathing again. "It never hurts to try Ichigo." Kiego countered. "Yeah yeah yeah. Randi, would you like to have lunch with me instead? I mean you can stay here if you want but I was just wondering seeming how we spent more time together." Ichigo said nervously. I smiled at him. "I would love to have lunch with you Ichigo." I said and grabbed my stuff. I bent down to Ellie's ear. "You stay here and keep them entertained. I want this to be just Ichigo and me." I whispered. I straightened and followed Ichigo to a nice quiet spot. _Why did Ichigo bring me all the way out here? Surely he's going to tell me something that he wants no one else to know?_ I was thinking of different things that Ichigo might say or do to me.

"Isn't it beautiful? I brought you here because I wanted to be alone with you. Plus I didn't want any one else to know about this. I know we just met and all but would you please please go out with me?" Ichigo said and blushed. _This has to be a dare. He wouldn't ask a plain girl like me._ "This is not a dare. I know you're thinking that." Ichigo said. "YES! I will." I said hugging him. I pulled back and blushed. He was blushing as well. "So do you want me to pick you up at 8 then?" Ichigo asked. "That would be fine." I replied. I scooted closer to Ichigo and held is hand. He grasped mine tighter and pulled me so we were almost touching. I sighed happily and laid my head on his shoulder.

The bell rang making up both jump. "I almost forgot we were at school." I laughed. "Same here." Ichigo said breathlessly. We got up and walked hand in hand back to the school building. "I'll meet you outside your classroom door so we can walk to our next class together." Ichigo said and lightly placed a kiss on my cheek. I blushed. "Ok. See you soon." I said a little dazed. "See you soon." Ichigo walked down the hall and I walked into my classroom. What I'm going to hear when I get home and tell them that I'm going with my neighbor.

**AN: ! now if only that happened in real life. IF YE WANNA BE IN THIS, REVIEW A STAGE NAME OR YOUR REAL NAME. i'll make you a lutenite of whatever captain you want. Review. **


	4. Chapter 4 The Date

Chapter Four: The Date

As soon as I got home, I went straight to my room trying to find something to wear. I have been searching for hours. I haven't a thing yet. I looked and looked and looked and still found nothing. It seemed like I would have to ask my sister for something to wear. Then I spotted it. A floor length black skirt with it's blood red one sleeved shirt. I quickly grabbed that and dashed to the bathroom to change. I got out of my school clothes and changed into my outfit. I quickly did my makeup so it wasn't too dark or too light. Then I braided two things of my hair and tied them at the back with my pony tail holder. I ran back to my room and grabbed my necklace. I ran back to the bathroom to see how I loked. I ran downstairs and put on the shoes I thought would go with the outfit. Just as I got my right shoe on, someone knocked on the door. "Kali will you get that? I'm still trying to get my shoe on!" I called. "Yeah I'll get it." She called back. I heard the door open and Kali started talking. "Hello Ichigo. Randi should be here in a minute. Would you like to come in and sit?" Kali said. "Sure." Ichigo replied. I heard the door close. I walked out to the living room. "Hey Ichigo." I said. He looked at me and his jaw nearly hit the floor. Kali laughed at his reaction. "Same reaction every time. It never gets old." Kali laughed. "You know it's not nice to laugh at other people who go into shock." I playfully scolded then laughed with her. I walked over to Ichigo and snapped my fingers infront of his face. He closed his jaw and blinked few times. "Wow. You look great." Ichigo said. I blushed. "Thanks." I replied sheepishly. Another knock came at the door. "Your turn Randi." Kali said. I walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello beautiful. Did you know I was coming and wore that for me?" Keigo asked. "No Keigo. I didn't wear this for you. I wore this because I'm going out tonight and no you don't get to know who it is." I said. Ichigo came to the door and wrapped his arm around my waist. I blushed instantly. "Ichigo? You're going out with Ichigo?" Keigo said shocked. "What of it? You got a problem with that?" I asked. "look Kiego, we really have to get going so we can't waste any more time talking. We'll talk about this tomorrow alright?" Ichig asked. "Fine. But don't expect me to be cool about this." Keigo said and stalked off. I looked at Ichigo and he shook his head. "i'll be back later Kay. Tell Mom that I went out for a bit." I called back to Kali. "Will do." She called back. I walked outside and Ichigo followed closing the door behind him.

*10 minutes later*

"This really is a great spot Ichigo." I said laying my down on his leg. "That's why I chose this spot. Beautiful night, beautiful girl and beautiful place. What stands out the most is you though. With you in that outfit, nothing can beat you." Ichigo said stroking my hair. I blushed and giggled. "You know, I like when you blush. It's cute." He whispered in my ear. I blushed more and looked away. He chuckled. "Nothing to be ashamed of. Is it easy to make you blush?" Ichigo asked. "Not really. Only guys I really like can make me blush." I admitted. Ichigo leaned down and hovered his face just inches from mine. My breathing and heart rate picked up. Is he going to kiss me? _KISS ME! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! DO IT! _His face came down another inch then another then another until his mouth was only centimeters from mine. "Is it alright if I kiss you?" I asked quietly. "Yes." I whispered. He closed the rest of the distance and I felt like I was in heaven. His lips were soft and not demanding. We stayed like that for what felt like forever but was only like 2 minutes. Ichigo pulled back and smiled. I smiled back at him and lightly stroked his cheek with my fingertips. "That was..." I trailed off. "Amazing? Wonderful? Incredible?" Ichigo asked. "All three." I replied. I sat up and laid my head on Ichigo's shoulder.

I looked up at the sky. "Can I ask you something?" I asked. "Anything." He replied. "Would it be alright if I sat in your lap?" I asked quietly. He nodded. I got up on my knees then gently sat myself on his legs. "Let me know if I hurt you. I'll shift or get off." I said. Ichigo laughed. "You're not that heavy so you don't have to do anything but be you're cute self and let me hold you." Ichigo said. I smiled. I laid my head on his chest and gently fell asleep.

*20 minutes later*

I woke up and realized I was laying down. I looked around. I was still outside. I felt something warm against me. I looked over my shoulder and seen Ichigo sleeping soundly. I rolled over so I was facing him. He moved slightly. He opened his eyes looked down at me and smiled. "Hey." I said. "Hey" He said. We continued looking at each other until something moved in the bushes. We both sat up and looked around. "What was that?" I asked shrinking into Ichigo. "I dunno." Ichigo replied wrapping his arms protectively around me. The rustling came again. "Ow! Get off my foot!" Some one whispered. Ichigo and I looked at each other. "Shut up you two. You're going to let them know that we're here." Whispered another. Ichigo stood up and walked over to the bushes. "What are you doing here?" Ichigo shouted. "I told you not to talk or move you idiots." A female said. "Yuzu what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked again. "We came to make sure that you didn't do anything wrong." A male said. "Dad what can I possibly do that would be so bad? I mean, I'm sure neither of us is ready for that." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head. Isshin, Keigo and Yuzu stood up. "Well we just thought we would come by and make sure that nothing like that happened." Isshin said. I looked at the three of them. "How long have you three been there?" i asked walking over to stand by Ichigo. "The entire date." Keigo said. I clutched Ichigo's arm to keep from falling backward. "So you saw us... kiss?" Ichigo asked horrified. Isshin nodded. I blushed and looked away. I felt my feet get knocked out from under me and I looked at Ichigo. "I wanted to hold you." He shrugged. I smiled and laid my head on his chest again. Keigo looked like he wanted to rip me from Ichigo's grasp. "So shall we go somewhere else now that we have people here?" I whispered against his ear. He shivered. "Only if you want to." He replied. "Come on. Let's go. This is supposed to be just you and I. NO ONE else." I said. Ichigo nodded and carried me off. "Sorry for falling asleep on you." I apologized. "It's fine. You look cute when you sleep." Ichigo said and grinned. I smiled back at him. We stopped at a clearing by a river. "Where are we?" I asked. "We're by the clearing that only I know about. I wanted to bring you here." Ichigo replied. He sat down and placed me back on his lap. "It really is beautiful." I murmured. Ichigo just held me for the rest of our time together. "Come on. Let's get you home before they think you went missing." Ichigo said standing up and pulling me up with him. We walked back the way we came and walked home. "You know, I wish we could've stayed like that. It was so peaceful." I said. "I know what you mean." Ichigo murmured. He walked me up the steps to my door. "I had fun tonight. I would like to do something else together. Maybe next weekend we could go to a movie." I said. "Yeah. We could do that." Ichigo agreed. "Well I better get inside. I'll see you tomorrow." I said and kissed him for last time that night. I waved to him and walked inside. When I closed, I slid down the door smiling. "Looks like someone had a good night." Kali said leaning against the wall. "Yeah we did. You got a problem with that?" I asked. "No. It's good to see you dating again after what happened." She murmured. I got up and went upstairs. "If you need me I'll be in my room." I called. "Alright." Kali called back. Once I was in my room, I closed my door and changed into my PJ's. "Ah. Comfy." I said to myself. I looked out my window and nearly fainted. Ichigo was shirtless in his room listening to music on his bed. I looked to see if his window was open. It was. I grabbed a piece of paper, wrote something on it, made it into a paper airplane and threw it acrossed to Ichigo's room. I left my window opened and sat my desk making it look like I didn't do anything. A piece of paper landed in front of me. He must have good aim. I unfolded it. "**I got the message you threw to me. thanks for the compliment. I only got the muscles because of my dad.**" I smiled. I knew that he would lie to me. "**Well then here is something from me to you. *kisses the page* A kiss. I know you want one.**" I threw my response back to him. I watched his reaction and laughed. "I got you blush again." I said. "Yeah well for you it's not hard." Ichigo said. I smiled at him. I mouthed good night to him and went to bed. I would be seeing him in a few hours.\

****

AN: i know it's not as long as the other chapters i just couldn't figure out what to do for this one. much less the ending. REVIEW! again if you want to be with your fave captain, give me a name that you want me to use. i'll be putting it in the next few chapters.


	5. Chapter 5 We going to the soul society?

Chapter Five: We're going to the soul society?

5:00 AM: "Oh no you don't. You're mine!" I heard someone shout. I opened my eyes and sat up. WHAT HAPPENED TO MY WALL? I looked around my room. Ellie was still sleeping. Ichigo was standing there smiling. And my wall was busted. Great. I'll fix it in the morning. I laid back down and closed my eyes. My eyes shot open and to the orange haired god in my room. Ichigo was in my room! "Ichigo what are you doing in me room?" I asked. "Wait. You can see me?" Ichigo asked. "Yes I can see you. I see you like I see you every day" I said. "Jeez Ichigo. You make a lot of noise. You're going to have to pay for that." Rukia said jumping through the hole. "Rukia?" I asked. "So you can see us?" Rukia asked. "Well yeah." I said standing up. _He looks hotter in person than he does when I watched him on TV._I looked at my wall and frowned. "What happened to my wall?" I finally asked. No response. I stared at Rukia and she looked away. When I looked at Ichigo he looked away as well. "Some one tell me what happened to my room or I swear I tie you up and torture you until I get the answer." I growled. Their eyes got wide. "A hollow came crashing through looking for you and I came after it destroying it." Ichigo said quickly. I grabbed hold of the necklace I was wearing and started chewing on the chain. "That necklace you're wearing. where'd you get it?" Rukia asked. "I got it from a friend back in Colorado. She said that if I was wearing it, it would bring good luck to me. So I've been wearing it since I got it." I explained sitting on my bed. "Will you keep quiet. You people are disturbing my sleep. Wait. I said people. Who's all in here?" Ellie mumbled. "There's you me Ichigo and Rukia. But don't worry about it. Just go back to bed. I'll wake you up when I feel like you should be." I said walking over to her and covering her up. "Well we better get going. Sorry about your wall. I'll get it fixed later. Laters." Rukia said dragging a struggling Ichigo. I looked out my broken wall after them. _I wonder if I get to go to the soul society. I sure hope so. I mean when Renji came for me, it looked like he laid a trap for Rukia. So it seems like they're after her. When the time comes, I'll start training with Ichigo. _I grabbed a blanket from my closet and pinned it to the wall. "That'll have to do until it gets fixed." I mumbled. I laid back down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Thoughts passed through my mind and I couldn't stop them. The only thing I could do was think them until I had them answered.

*3 hours later*

"WAKE UP! Ichigo is here to see you." Ellie shouted in my ear. "I'm up!" I said jerking up into a sitting postion. Ellie laughed. "There's an outfit on your desk. I'll go tell Ichigo that you're taking a shower. Which I highly suggest." Ellie said walking out of my room. I grabbed the clothes, grabbed the towel, and ran to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, dried, dressed, did my hair, makeup and was walking down the stairs in 10 minutes. "HA! That's a record time for me. Kali, write down that I was ready in 10 minutes flat." I yelled to my sister. "Yeah yeah yeah. I heard ya. I already wrote it down before you even shouted it." Kali yelled back to me. I laughed. I walked into the living room and sat down next to Ichigo. "Seems like we've been seeing each other a lot lately." I pointed out. "Yeah. I just like spending time with you." Ichigo said blushing. "No it's because you like her idiot." Rukia said flinging a pillow at him. "Hello Rukia." I said. "What up?" Rukia answered. Ichigo stood up and held his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me up. I helped Rukia up and we walked outside. "We need to talk about this morning." Rukia said. "Oh I already have answers for what happened." I said twirling around making my skirt spin. "Oh and what are your answers?" Ichigo asked. "Well for starters, I know that you two are soulreapers, the burn spot I painted over was a hollow." I said falling on my back looking up at the clouds. "You guys don't have to hide anything from me. I know everything. The soul society, spirits, hollows and soul reapers. Everything." I added. "How do you know all this?" Rukia asked. "Oh back in Colorado I was attacked by a hollow and some one by the name of Shuhei Hisagi saved me and told me about everything." I replied. Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other. "Do you know Shuhei Hisagi Rukia?" Ichigo asked. "I do. He's the lieutenant of the 9th divsion in the soul society." Rukia explained. I nodded in agreement. "He was wearing a badge on his arm and when I asked him about it, he told me the story." I said rolling over onto my stomach. "Ichigo! Breakfast is ready!" Yuzu called from the front of their house. "Feel like eating over at my place again?" Ichigo asked. "Sure. I haven't eaten yet anyways." I replied standing up. We walked over to his house and inside. "Smells good Yuzu." I said when I entered. "Hey Randi. Good to see you back here." Karin said from the couch. "Hey Karin." I replied sitting next to her. "What's up?" I asked. "Nothing much just sitting here being bored out of my mind. What about you?" Karin replied. "About the same." Something was thrown at me and I caught it just as it was about to hit my head. I brought it around so I could see it. I blinked a couple of times. "A rose?" I asked. I tilted my head back to look at Ichigo. "Do look at us. We didn't do it." He said. "I was the one who threw it." A male said. I turned around so my knees were on the couch. "Kiske? What're you doing here?" Isshin asked. "I'm here to see the girl." Kiske answered pointing to me. I looked away to the wall to my left. _This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening._I reapeated in my head. "Sorry Kiske but I'm already taken." I said looking at him. "It's not me who wanted to give you the rose. It was someone else. There was a note with it but no name so I only did what the note said. Don't think I like you. Although I could love you. But I'm waiting for a certain someone to like me." Kiske said. I sighed relieved in my head. Kiske walked out and I returned to my previous sitting position. "Who would give me a rose without a name?" I asked. "Well obviously someone who likes you a lot that doesn't want you to know who they are." Karin said from beside me. "Good point." I agreed.

*20 minutes later.*

I was back at my house reading a book. Rukia and Ichigo were taking care of some hollows, Orihime and Tautske were at the movies and everyone else was off doing they're own thing so I was left alone to do nothing but sit around and be bored.

I heard a howling nosie and looked through my window. Crap. A hollow was heading right for me. I stood up getting ready to bolt when an arrow shot through it. _I know that arrow. Uryu._"Hello?" I called through my window. Uryu was visable on Ichigo's roof. Well it looks like he keeps himself hidden well. More hollows came and I was ready to bolt again when Uryu motioned for me to stay put. I huffed and sat back down in my chair. "You better make sure I don't die. If I die. I'm haunting you for the rest of your life." I grumbled. About 10 minutes later, Ichigo came into view beside Uryu. "Ichigo!" I called happily waving. Ichigo looked towards me and smiled then waved back. "You alright Randi?" Ichigo asked. "I'm fine. I would have bolted but glasses over there told me to stay." I replied. "You told her to stay when she was in danger? What is wrong with you?" Ichigo asked Uryu. "Uhh Ichigo, you can kill Uryu later. Right now you might want to deal with that." I shouted pointing to the menos grande coming out from the hole in the sky. "If any one gets hurt by this thing, you are so dead." Ichigo growled and ran off to go destroy the menos. I jumped out of the hole that was still in my wall and followed after him. "Are you nuts? You're going to get hurt then Ichigo will blame it on me." Uryu said catching up to me. "I just have a feeling that something's going to happen to Ichigo and I want to be there to help him when that thing happens." I said running a little faster. When Uryu and I got to the clearing where Ichigo was charging at the thing, Kiske and his helpers at his store were already there. Uryu ran over to Ichigo who just been kicked. "I knew that would happen." I said to myself. When the time came for Ichigo's spiritual pressure to continue to increase, I got ready to rush over to him. After he fell to the ground, I sprinted to him. "You're an idiot you know that?" I asked kneeling beside him. He didn't have time to respond before the side effect of releasing all is spiritual engery at once started to take place. "Move Randi. I can shoot arrows into the sky to decrease the pressure." Uryu said stepping beside me. "No. I know what I can do so you don't tear your arm up." I said and placed my hand on Ichigo's chest. The pressure started to subside. "H-how are you doing that?" Uryu asked. "Don't worry about it." I grunted. When the pressure finally returned to normal, I passed out.

*30 minutes later*

"Is she going to be alright? She's been out for quite some time now." I heard Ichigo's worried voice. "Don't worry Ichigo. She'll be fine. Just give her another minute or two to rest." Kiske's voice cut in. Great. According to Ichigo I've been passed out for quite some time. How long is that exactly. i tried to open my eyes but failed miserably. I threw my arm over my eyes. Ok that worked just fine now why can't I open my eyes? A minute went by before I tried opening my eyes again. I felt Ichigo take a hold of my hand. I was able to open my eyes. I turned my head towards Ichigo who had his head down. "Hey handsome." I said quietly. His head snapped up at my words. His eyes looked sad before they turned happy. "How you feeling?" Ichigo asked. "I feel fine. I just feel a little hungry and thirsty." I replied in my still low voice. "I'll get you something from the back." Ichigo said and kissed my forehead. I waited for a minute before Ichigo returned. "I hope this is fine. He didn't have much because of the kids growing." Ichigo said and placed food beside me. I sat up and thanked him then devoured the food and downed the soda. "So much better." I said in a louder voice. "You're awake. I was thinking I was going to have to pour water on you to get you up. I see that's not needed." Kiske said walking into the room. "Would you like to tell me what was going through your mind when you rushed out there to Ichigo?" Kiske asked. "I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to Uryu and Ichigo if I didn't go. So I did what I felt like I needed to do." I replied. I stood up and walked around to get my legs working again. "You were pretty brave to do what you did. You could have died when you did that." Kiske said. "Well sorry if I wanted to save the one person who has brought light back into my life." I grumbled. I walked outside and started to walk home. "Are you sure you should be walking after you just woke up?" Uryu asked. "Yeah. I feel fine." I said and tripped right when I finished saying that. "Here let me help you home. Please." Uryu said and held me up. "Fine. But when we reach my place I get left alone." I mumbled. "Sounds fine to me." Uryu said and wrapped one arm around my waist and the other holding my hand. "Is the hand on my waist really needed?" I asked. "Yeah. If I don't have it there you're going to fall and hurt yourself then I'd feel bad." He replied. We walked a little longer before I lost all feeling in my feet. "Crap. I can'r feel my feet." I groaned. Uryu let go of my hand and carried my bridal style the rest of the way to my house. "I think you need a little more rest before you're ready to walk long distances." Uryu laughed. "Shut up. I would like to see you get carried when you lost all feeling in your feet." I growled. He just looked at me amused. "I have to admit I was worried when you passed out. I thought something happened to you when Ichigo did what he did." Uryu admitted. _Was he actually worried enough about me to stay where he was?_"Now why would some one like you be worried about me?" I asked. "Isn't it normal for a guy to worry about a girl?" He asked. I stared at him for minute before letting my head fall back. "Don't tell me that you're going to pass out again." Uryu said. "I'm not. I just want to see what it looks like when someone is walking and my head is tilted back is all. I'm not a normal person. I love weird things and I love to do weird things." I said and shrugged the best I could hanging upside down. "I knew you weren't normal when you got ready to bolt from that hollow and from when you called out to Ichigo." Uryu said. I laughed. "What's so funny?" He asked. "What? Can't I laugh because I want to?" I countered. The rest of the walk was silent.

*10 minutes later*

"HOME HOE!" I shouted doing a horrible job impersonating a pirate. "If you were trying to impersonate a pirate, you failed." Uryu said. "Thank you captain obvious. As if I didn't already know that." I grumbled. He laughed. "Do you want me to walk you inside or set you on the lawn chair?" He asked. "Just set me on the lawn chair. I wanna enjoy the morning air. I've never been outside at 9 AM before." I replied. Uryu walked over to the blue lawn chair and set me down then sat in Ichigo's lawn chair. "Thanks for carrying me home. You didn't have to do that. I would have crawled home." I thanked him. "You know I would have carried you home anyways. Seeing you crawling would have made me laugh and help you up and then carry you." Uryu said. "Ichigo could have carried me home." I pointed out. "Yeah but when was he planning on coming home?" Uryu asked. "Good question. I don't know. I guess I would have been hollow food huh?" I said. "Yeah you have been but I would have been there to help you." Uryu replied. "You like me." I smiled. "What?" Uryu shouted blushing. "The face tells all my friend. The face tells all." I laughed. He laughed nervously and rubbed that back of his neck. "You're right. I do like you. I know that you like me too." Uryu said. I looked away and blushed. "Do not." I said in the strongest voice possible. It didn't sound as strong as I had hoped. "Let me see you're face." Uryu said. I slowly turned my head back towards him. The freaking blush didn't go away. "You do like me back!" Uryu laughed. "Shush. So what if I do?" I growled blushing more. Ichigo walked into view a few seconds later. When he saw me, he sprinted toward me. "Uryu what are you doing here?' Ichigo asked coldly. "Hey be nice to him. He helped me home." I scolded half heartledly. His face fell when I told him to be nice. "Fine. I'll be nice but I don't have to like it." He said and picked me up then placed me on his lap. "That's true just be nice to him. You should thank him for helping me home too." I said drawing a heart on his chest. "Thank you Uryu for helping her home. I really do appreciate it." Ichigo said. "No problem. She tripped when she walked out of the shop then she lost feeling in her feet so I had to carry her the rest of the way." Uryu replied. Uryu dtood up. "I better get home. I have something in the oven that's going to be done in about 30 minutes. "I'll see you later Randi. Ichigo." Uryu said and walked off down the street. "Did he tell you what he was?" Ichigo asked. "Shuhei told me that there was one Quincy left. He aslo told me that the Quincy's name was Uryu so I knew what he was from the start. I was kinda mad that Uryu had to carry me home but then I was kinda greatful too. I mean I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't carried me." I explained.

*5:00 PM*

"Let go of me Renji!" I heard Rukia scream. I looked out my window and seen Byakuya and Renji holding Rukia. What in the world was happening? I jumped out of the hole that was STILL in my wall and landed on one knee and one hand. "Yo what's going on here?" I called acrossed to them. "Randi?" Renji asked. "Yeah. What are you doing with Rukia? I mean seriously. I would say if you were in your gigai's and some one heard her scream, the cops would be here right now." I said standing up and crossing my arms. "Renji, who is that girl?" Byakuya asked. "Her name is Randi Andrews. She moved there not too long ago." Renji replied. "I'm surprised you didn't hear me when I jumped out through the hole, that still needs to be fixed by the way, in my wall." I said walking over to them. "Renji let's go. We have what we came for. Sorry to be leaving already but we must be going. We might meet again." Byakuya said and the portal to the Soul Society opened. "You can't take Rukia. She still has to tell me about things." I quietly said falling to my knees. "She has things to tell me like, what I did to Ichigo and if I have anything else that would be awakning inside me. Please don't take her." I begged. "I'm sorry but I can't let her stay here anymore." Byakuya said and turned to leave. "And where do you think you're going with her?" The familiar voice of Uryu said. "We are going no where you need to know." Renji said. Renji handed Rukia to Byakuya then pulled out his Zabimaru. "No Renji. Don't." Rukia shouted. Renji charged at Uryu and I jumed in the way. I waited for the impact to make contact with my chest but it never came. I cracked my right eye open and my eyes snapped open. "W-w-what is this?" I asked. I front of Uryu and me was a sheild. "H-h-how'd you do that?" Uryu asked. "I dunno." I admitted. "Renji come now." Byakuya called and flash stepped away into the portal. "Until we meet again Rand." Renji said and laid a rose on the ground. He flashed stepped away after Byakuya. The portal closed and I fell to my knees. "She's gone. They took her." I whispered. Uryu kneeled beside me and hugged me. "You'll get her back I know you will." Uryu said.

****

(AN: i know that might seem like it would be cool in real life but the beginning until now was all a dream. sorry)

I woke up panting a bit. Why would I dream about that? I mean, that would never happen. I laid back down and looked at my clock it was only 4 in the morning. I only slept for 6 hours? UGH! I flopped on my other side and tried to go back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 The training begins

Chapter Six: The training begins

When I woke up a few hours later, I looked out my window acrossed the lawn and at Ichigo. He was knocking on his closet door. Probably trying to get Rukia to wake up. Just because I had to make sure, I looked at my wall that was damaged in my dream. It was fine. When Ichigo turned towards me, he looked worried. I cocked my head to the side and looked at him questioningly. He motioned for me to go over to his place. I nodded and went to my closet to get clothes. I walked into the bathroom, changed, did my hair and walked back in to my room. I grabbed my flip flops and got ready to jump out the window. Ichigo screamed. "Oh don't worry about me. I'll be fine. If I land like I did in my dream I'll be fine I." I said and jumped. I landed on one knee and one hand. "I told ya I'd be fine." I smirked and put my flipflops on. I walked over to his house and clibed up the ladder that Ichigo put there for me. When I landed in his room. he hugged me tightly. "Ok what's wrong with you? When came over yesterday you never hugged me this tightly." I gasped out. Hr let me go and held me firmly by the shoulders. "Rukia is gone. I thought she would be back by now because she usually is back by now but she's not." He said in a worried voice. "Did you happen to look at that on your desk?" I asked pointing to an envolope. He turned around and snatched it. I looked over his shoulder. "Yo what's with all the B's?" Ichigo asked. "You idiot. Get rid of the B's and then read it.D" I suggested.

**The letter**

**Ichigo, I left for reasons that I'm going to tell you for incase Randi reads this. If she does read this, I'm sorry I left without a goodbye. I'll be returning to where I came from because I have to face them sooner or later. If I don't go back, it's because I went to a different town. Take care of yourself Ichigo. Do not get yourself killed. And whatever you do, do not come after me. **

**Rukia**

"That's not cool man. Rukia left us because she has buisness with her family? What's up with that?" I asked. "I'm going after her tonight. She couldn't have gotten far. I don't want you to follow me. I'll be safe. Just please promise me you'll stay." Ichigo said. I was pondering over what to do. Stay and let Urahara take care of him or I follow and I take care of him myself. I dunno what I could do but I will find out. I decided on promising him I would stay but secretly follow him. "I promise I'll stay. But promise me you'll come back alive not in a body bag or something. If you do, I swear I'll bring you back to life then kill you again." I warned. He kissed my lips quickly and nodded. "I have plans to hang out with Orihime and Tautske Orihime said she wanted to tell me and Tautske something." I said walking over to his window. "Please use the ladder to climb down." Ichigo begged. "HA! Not a chance lover boy. Jumping is a lot more fun." I laughed. I jumped and landed like I did when I jumped out of my window. "You're going to give me heart attack you know that?" Ichigo called from his window. "Nah. I'll always be fine. You should know that." I called back and carried the ladder over to my window. I climbed up and waved at Ichigo. The phone rang and I ran downstairs to get it.

**Uryu **Me

"Ello?" I answered

**"Hey."**

"Uryu. How'd you get my number?"

"**Orihime gave it to me when I bumped into her today. She said that she was going to hang out with you and someone else. Is that true because I would love to come with if I am able to."**

"Yeah. We're hanging out today. I dunno about you coming with. You would have to ask Orihime. Sorry. I don't have her number. She only has mine. So you're kinda screwed. I'm waiting for Orihime to come get me. If you give me your number I'll ask Orimhime when she gets here then I'lll give you a call with the answer. Sound good?"

**"Yeah. Ok my nimber is ***-***-****. Talk to you later."**

"Laters Uryu."

I hung the phone up and went fishing through the kitchen. I found some food and watched some TV while I wait for Orihime to show up. I watched a few marathons of whose line is it anyways? when there was a knock on the door. I got up making a grunting sound.

When I was at the door, I opened and immeadately hugged. "Uhh hi Orihime. Something the matter?" I asked hugging her back. "No. I just wanted to hug you because that's what I always do to all my friends. Well except Ichigo. That would be a little weird." Orihime saoid blushing. "Well Uryu called and wanted to know if he could come with us to hang out." I said. "Oh yeah that would be fine." She said walking inside. I closed the door and walked over to the phone. "I'll only be a minute Orihime." I called into the living room. "Ok." She called back. I picked up the phone and dialed Uryu's number.

**Uryu **Me

**"Hello?"**

"Hey Uryu."

**"Oh. Hey Randi. Did you get the answer?"**

"Yeah. Orihime said you could come with us."

**"Awesome. You live right next to Ichigo right?"**

"Yeah. Are you stalking me?"

**"No. I just seen you and Orihime walking together and I seen Ichigo walking the same way and only stopped a house before yours."**

"Ah. OK I'll see you in a little bit. Let me guess, you live just a few houses down right?"

**"Yeah." See you soon."**

I hung the phone up and walked to the living room to get Orihime. "Ok let's get going. Uryu lives just a few houses down." I said helping her up.

We walked outside and down the street to Uryu's house. "Well here goes nothing. This is my first time knocking on a boys door." I said. Orihime nodded.I knocked three times on Uryu's door. When the door opened, I gasped. "Hey girls. I didn't know you would be coming this soon." Uryu said blushing. He was standing in just a towel. Orihime blushed and looked away. I did the same. "Where you getting ready to take a shower?" I asked. "Um no actuallyI just got out of the shower." He replied. "Come in. I'll go get dressed and be down in a minute." He said and sprinted up with stairs. Orihime and I walked in and closed the door. We walked over the couch and sat down. "Wow this is comfier than my own couch." I said. "Agreed." Orihime said speaking for the frist time since we got here. We leaned into the couch enjoying the comfiness (that's even a word). Uryu came downstairs wearing jeans and a t-shirt about 1 minute later. "Likeing the couch much?" Uryu laughed. We jumped and faced him. He looked yummy standing like that. I blushed at my thoughts. "Randi why are you nlushing?" Orihime asked. "Oh it's nothing." I said quickly becoming embarrassed. "Well shall we go?" Tautske should be waiting for us at the dojo." Orihime said. "Yeah. We should get going wouldn't want he to get tired of waiting and go home." I agreed jumping up and walking over to the door. "She sure is a little jumpy isn't she?" Orihime whispered loudly. "Yeah. I wonder what her deal is." Uryu whispered back. "I can hear you you know. No need to whisper it that loudly if you don't want me to hear." I growled. We walked outside and started to walk down the street to the dojo. "Hey Orihime, walk on ahead. Tell Tautske that we'll be there in a minute. I wanna talk to Randi for a minute." Uryu said after about 10 minutes of silence. _Crap crap crap crap crap. What if he figured out what I was thinking about? NOT GOOD!_ I was mentally shouting at myself for even thinking about him like that. "Oh ok. See you guys in a few minutes then." She said walking on ahead. I tried to follow her but Uryu caught my hand and pulled me back. "Look I know why you wre blushing when I came down again dressed like this. You like me don't you?" Uryu said with a smile on his face to let me know that he's not being mean about this. "I-I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." I said looking the other way. "Don't try to play that on me. I can see you blushing. If I hold your hand, will you blush?" Uryu asked. "No." I said as strongly as I could muster. Uryu grabbed my hand and held on to it. I blushed instantly. "Uh huh. You said you wouldn't blush. Yet here you stand blushing away as I hold your hand gently." Uryu said smugly. I sighed and looked at him still blushing. "I'll admit, I do like you. A lot." I admitted hanging my head. He brought my head back up and kissed me. I blushed a darked red and kissed him back. He pulled away and smiled. "I knew you would kiss back." He grinned. He intertwined our fingers together and continued walking. We walked until we caught up with Orihime. "There you two are. I was wondering when you would show up. Why are you blushing and holding hands?" She asked. "No reason." Uryu and I said at the same time. "Ok. Continuing on with our journey to the dojo. "Are you sure Tautske will still be there?" I asked. "I'm sure of it. She always stays after for quite some time." Orihime said matter of factly. We walked for twenty more minutes before the dojo came insight. "See? There's Tautske right there." Orihime said pointing to where Tautske was sitting. "Alright alright. I admit you were right and I was wrong. I'll never doubt you again unless I know for sure that someone's not going to be there." I said laughing. We walked over to Tautske. "There you guys are. I've been waiting for you guys. I thought you would never come." Tautske said giving Orihime and me a hug. "Uryu wanted to come with us. I hope that's alright." Orihime said sitting down next to Tautske. "You're the one that put this whole meeting thing together Orihime. So you can bring whoever you want." Tautske reminded her. We all laughed and then settled down. Uryu and I sat next to each other and Orihime sat next to Tautske who sat across from us. "Ok so what I wanted to tell you was that, a few days ago, I saw Sora but he wasn't the same. He was monstery and mean. Ichigo and Rukia came to save me and said that he wasn't same as he was before. I believed them when he attacked Ichigo. Sora was going to kill Ichigo and I stepped in the way to stop him. It worked and then Sora became himself again. But I wasn't me. I was...dead. I know it's weird but it's true." Orihime explained. I looked at her shocked. "Are you sure Orihime? That this wasn't just a dream?" Tautske asked. "I knew you wouldn't believe me." Orihime murmured. "I believe you. I had a dream that Ichigo came to save me. He said something about hollows and soulreapers. I don't think it was a dream but I can only think that until it's proven real. I seen some hollows in my dream. They had white masks and wired bodies." I said. "Sora had a white mask and a snake like body. Was he a hollow?" Orihime asked. "Probably by the way you put it and from what I seen." I answered. There were a few howling sounds in the distance. Orihime, Uryu and I looked off into the west. "What was that?" Orimhime asked scared. "That was the cry of a hollow." I replied quietly. Uryu looked at me. "What are you three looking at? Plus, what do you mean a howling sound? I didn't hear anything." Tautske said. "Uryu, you don't think that they really exsist do you?" I asked. "I'm afraid they do." Uryu said. "So that means, you really are a quincy." I whispered. He looked at me. "And soul reapers exsist as well." I added. _I'm really good at this acting stuff aren't I? He has no clue that I already knew these things._ I looked at him. "Yeah. That's all true." He said quietly. The hollows came into sight then. "They're here!" Orihime shouted. "Who's here?" Tautske asked. "Just run Tautske. We'll meet up later." I said and ran the other way with Uryu and Orihime on my trail. "How do we get rid of those things?" Orihime asked. "I can shoot them with an arrow and destroy them. I did that a few days ago." Uryu said. He stopped running and held his left hand out. A bow appeared in his hand. He shot three arrows at them and all of them deflected back towards us. All aiming for Uryu. I jumped infront of him expecting an impact to be made. Nothing touched me. I opened my eyes a little ways and noticed the shield from my dream. "So my shield is actually real." I whispered. The arrows made contact with my shield and disintergrated. "How did you do that?" Uryu asked. "I dunno." I said. Orihime opened her eyes and gasped. "So you three have the strongest spiritual pressure. This should be fun. Eating two humans and a quincy." One of the hollows said. I snorted. "If you can catch us." I said. The necklace around my neck started to heat up a little bit. I took it off and looked at it. The sword became bigger. "That's new." I said to myself. "Awesome." Orihime said. "Uryu, get your bow ready and keep in contact with me. We should be able to take care of them that way." I suggested. Uryu raised his bow and I placed my hand on his back. When he shot the three arrows, none of them deflected. They hit the targets and destroyed the hollows. "Looks like my plan worked after all. I didn't it would." I said. Tautske came over to us. "What is wrong with you three? Just take off running without any warning." Tautske said. "Sorry. I guess you couldn't see those things that showed up." Orihime said. "Come one. Let's get out of here before more show up and we have to do a repeat of that." Uryu said and started walking back the way we cam. In just 20 minutes, we made it back to Uryu's house. "Crap. The sun is going down. I have to follow Ichigo soon. He's following Rukia because she said she was going to another town and that she would have to face them later. Who ever them is. So I have to go." I said walking the short way to my house. I walked in the door and was assulted with a hug. I looked down. "Ellie what's wrong?" I asked. "I woke up and you weren't there. I thought you had left me to fend on my own. Then this stuffed animal was laying in the lawn so I picked him up and hung out with him for most of the day." Ellie said holding a stuffed lion up. "Ellie you do know that that's Kon right?" I said. "No way. And I hugged this thing to my chest!" She shouted and threw the lion against the wall. "Hey. Don't be so rough with him. He must have had a terrible day. I mean look at him. His stuffing is coming out." I said walking over to Kon and picking him up. "Ok no more playing "I can't talk I'm just a stuffed animal." I already know you can." I murmured gently. "How did you know?" Kon asked. "You have a great amount of spiritual pressure coming off of you so it's kinda easy to tell." I answered. I walked upstairs and into my oom. "Now where did I put that sewing kit?" I asked myself. I looked in my closet and found it. "This may hurt a little bit Kon." I warned. I took out a needle and some yellow colored thread. I sewed him up until all the holes were closed. "There. All better. Now you look a lot better seeming how you're not bleeding stuffing." I said. Kon stood up. "Thanks." Kon said. I looked out the window. "Oh no. Ichigo's leaving soon. I have to get going. Kon stay here with Ellie. I have to follow Ichigo to make sure that he doesn't get hurt." I said quickly. I grabbed my sword (that turned back into it's necklace form) and wrapped it around my wrist for easier grabbing. I grabbed all black clothes and went to the bathroom to change. Once changed, I put my black converse shoes on and postioned myself to jump. "Don't wait up for me. Tell Ellie the same thing." I said and jumped. I landed and took off running the way Ichigo already did. I followed his spiritual pressure. "Look just let Rukia go and I'll leave." Uryu said. Where in the world was Ichigo? I looked around and seen him perched in a tree waiting to pounce into action. I hid in the darkness. Uryu was cut by Renji in different places. I had to cover my mouth to keep from screaming and had to hold on to a tree root so I wouldn't bolt out to help him just yet. A few minutes ticked by with Renji, Byakuya and Rukia talking. Mainly a lot of shouting. Renji cut Rukia's cheek and Ichigo walked into site. Great. When did he move from the tree to there? Words were extchanged and then Renji and Ichigo started fighting. They fought for what seemed like hours but was only like an hour. Ichigo fell to the ground bleeding. That's when I screamed their names and rushed to their sides. "Could you have at least left him breathing?" I shouted tears streaming down my face. "R-r-randi. What are you doing here?" Renji asked kneeling beside me. "I followed Ichigo because I knew something bad was going to happen to him." I whispered broken. I laid my hand on his arm. The wound healed. I wiped my eyes and laid my hand on his other arm. That wound healed too. I flipped him on his back and laid my hand on his chest healing that wound then I flipped him over again and healed the wound on his back. I sprinted over to Uryu and healed his wounds as well. "I didn't think that would happen." I said to myself. "Randi you promised me you would stay at the house. Why did you come?" Ichigo asked slowly sitting up. "I came because I had to. I knew something bad was going to happen to you and I couldn't let that happen. So I followed you in the dark." I replied going to side once more. Ichigo looked at me and smiled then frowned and looked at the two other soulreapers. "What do we do about them?" He asked. I held my right arm out and my sword appeard in my hand. "I test my skills on them." I said standing up and getting into the first stance that came to mind. **(AN: picture whatever you want)** "Who goes against me first?" I asked. Byakuya grabbed his zampoctou. "So I'm going against the captain huh? Ok. Bring it." I challenged. Renji's eyes went big. "No Captain Kuchiki. She's just a human. She's not even relevent to what we came here for." Renji begged. "If you were listening to her Lieutenant Abarai, she only wants to test her new skills. I'm not actually fighting her." Byakuya said. "Please Randi. Don't do this. You seen what he did to me. He moved too fast fro even me to see." Ichigo pleaded. I reached down and stroked his cheek. "It'll be alright Ichigo. Nothing will happen to me." I said softly and went back to my stance. "Bring it Kuchiki." I called over to him. "As you wish." He called back and vanished. I twisted around and blocked his attack before he made contact with my skin. "Not bad. Maybe you'll be more of a challenge than that over there." Byakuya said pointing to Ichigo. I grinned and pushed off Byakuya's zompactou landing besides the street railing. "Are you challenging me to an actual fight ?" I asked. "Maybe. Maybe not." He replied. He vanished again and I sung my sword to the left deflecting him then I went right catching part of his kimono. "Not bad. You got a hit on me. Not a scratch on you." He cooed. "How about this, the first one with 10 hits on the other wins?" I suggested blocking another of his attacks. "If I win?" He asked "You take Rukia, kill me and take the both of us with you. I win, Rukia goes free." I replied stating my reward. He attacked again and I blocked. "Sounds like a deal." Byakuya agreed. Ichigo, Renji and Uryu yelled no. "Don't worry guys. I got one point on him already. I'm in the lead." I replied to their screams of protest. Byakuya went to my right I blocked counter attacked left then went right. Earning another point. "Two points. It would seem like I might be slipping a little bit on my flash step." Byakuya said sadly. I laughed and flash stepped behind him. "Boo." I said and earned another point. "Three to zero. You might want to step up you game there Captain Kuchiki. You're goinng to lose." I tautned after ai flsh stepped onto a light pole. He came after me. His spiritual pressure vanished. My eyes widened. "One to three. Looks like I found your weakness." Byakuya said from behind me. I twisted and lost my balance. Ichigo caught me. "With him hiding his siritual pressure, I'm bound to lose." I whispered. I stood up and faced Byakuya again. he came at me from the front and I blocked. The counter attacked. He vanished again and earned another two points. "Now look who needs to step up their game. You're going to lose so you might as well give up. Lieutenant Abarai. Take my younger sister back to the Soul Society. I'll finish things up here. " Byakuya ordered. I felt seven other cuts on my arms and torso. "Y-y-y-you didn't even move. How?" I asked tears coming to my eyes. Byakuya wiped them away and killed me quickly. When I came to, a chain was connected to my chest. "AHHHHHHH!. My my my my body!" I shouted. "Oh Randi." Ichigo whispered. "Come Randi. We must return." Byakuya called. "Yeah yeah yeah. Give me a minute to see good bye won't ya?" I called back to him. I walked over to Ichigo. "You better get yo butt over to Urahara's and start training. You better save Rukia and I." I said kissing his cheek. I walked over to Uryu. "You do what you have to do to train. Tell Orihime and Chad what's happening. And train hard for me my Quincy." I whispered and kissed his cheek as well. I walked back over to Byakuya. "Ok let's get this show on the road." I sighed. We walked through the bright light and then everything became all foresty and bright. The Soul Society.

**AN: AHHHHH! i dieded. :( last chance to give me a name so you can be the lieutenant of your favorite captain. i'll post this in a few more chapters if you wanna be a lieutenant. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 Heaven, Hell or both?

Chapter Seven: Heaven, Hell or both?

"So where are you taking me all mighty captian?" I asked. Byakuya's eye twitched. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Captain Kuchiki?" Byakuya asked turning around to face me. I laughed. "Awww. Is some one getting angry at their prisoner?" I said in a voice that was meant for a baby. "Besides, I at least said captain. If you were listening to my words that is." I said walking past him and poking his arm as I went. "Captain Kuchiki sir. Welcome back I suppose you got what you went for?" One of his subordinates asked bowing. "And then some." I grumbled. "Who's this sir?" The person asked. "Just a little bonus from when I went to the world of the living is all." Byakuya said. "Oh you're so nice. See if I EVER call you Captain Kuchiki Byakuya." I growled. I turned and walked away from Byakuya. "If you come or send someone after me, I'll kick and scream. Keep that in mind Byakuya." I called back to him the continued to stalk around until I came to a peaceful river. I took off one of my converses and dipped my foot in. The water was warm so I took my other shoe off and put my other foot in. I laid back on my back and looked up into the trees. It was beautiful. Considering I was stuck in the Soul Society now. My thoughts turned to Ichigo and the others. How were they doing? Were they training to come save us? I had so many questions and no answers. I sighed. I really wished I had a book right now. It's peacful and I could be reading right now. Sighing, I go up, grabbed my shoes and socks then set off to find a lieutenant or captain that would be willing to take me to get some of my stuff. I walked for what seemed like hours before I finally came to the prison cells. Hey. Renji should be there right now. I sprtinted in and started looking for Renji. I seen familiar red spiky hair. "Yo Renji!" I called out to him. He stopped and looked at me. He smiled and walked over to me. "Hey." He said brushing a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Hey. Do you think you could take me to my house so I got a few things to do seeming how I'm bored out of my mind?" I asked swinging my shoes lightly. "I might be able to. I'm sure Captain Kuchiki won't mind." Renji replied. I scowled at Byakuya's name. "Is something the matter Randi?" Byakuya asked walking down the hall to us. "Yeah. I'm bored out of my freaking mind. I wonder why. Oh myabe because you wouldn't let ne get things from my house. Jerk." I said without a hint of emotion. "Oh come on. I only did that to get here faster." Byakuya said. I turned to walk away but Byakuya caught my arm. "Let go of me. If you don't I'll scream Bloody murder." I warned. His hand only tightned on mine. I screamed loud enough to break glass. Byakuya placed his other hand on my mouth. I closed my mouth and huffed. As Byakuya started to say something, at least 20 different people came running down the corridor. "See what you did?" Byakuya said removing his hand from my mouth. "I warned you didn't I? I told you I would scream bloody murder." He sighed. "That is true but I didn't actually think you would do that." He said. I snorted. "Captain Kuchiki is everything alright?" A familiar voice asked. I looked in the crowed and saw Shuhei at the front. "SHUHEI!" I yelled and ran to him. Tearing my hand free from Byakuya. Shuhei looked shocked and just stood there. "Do I know you?" He asked. "Of course you do idiot. You saved me from a hollow back in Colorado." I replied hugging him tighter. "Oh now I remember. Randi. It's good to see you again Although the next time we saw each other I didn't think you would be dead." Shuhei said and hugged me back. "Blame him for cheating." I grumbled and pointed to Byakuya. "I didn't cheat. I simply won our little bet is all." Byakuya said and crossed his arms across his chest. "What happened?" Shuhei asked. "Take me to my house to get some things and I'll gladly tell you." I said pulling back from him. "I don't know where you live. All I know is that you live in Colorado." He pointed out. "I moved." I pulled Shuhei outside with me. "You know I've missed you. I kept thinking that you would come back but you haven't. What's with that?" I asked. "I've been busy here." He answered hugging me to his chest. **(AN: the reason behind our actions is because we are secretly dating and no one knows. the only other person who knows would be Ellie.)** "I thought I was going to have to travel here just to see you then I remembered that I couldn't." I murmurmed against his chest. He held me tighter and started walking. "How long do you think you're going to be here before what's his name shows up and saves you?" Shuhei asked. "Give it about the entire summer. So a couple of months." I replied wrapping my arms around his neck. "Do you still want to get things from you house or no?" "Yeah I do. So when we aren't together I have something to do. Or like if you have to go to a meeting, I can sit and do whatever I have with me." "That's true. Ok. I'll take you to your house so you can get things to do." "That's why I love you. And more. You're so sweet and caring." We walked for another hour before we reached the gate to take us to the world of the living.

When we emerged from the gate, we were where my body was. "My body's still here?" I shouted. I ran over to it and flipped it over. "Wow my makeup was ruined. I looked horrible." I said to myself. Shuhei walked up behind me and looked down. "Byakuya did this to you?" He asked. "Yeah. He cheated though. He used his time pausing thingy." I complained. I stood up and walked the way Ichigo's spiritual pressure was heading. It led back to his house. "So he's home. I would've thought he would be training to come after you." Shuhei said beside me. "Well school is still in session. There's still two weeks left before it gets out." I replied. I walked over to my house and climbed up the ladder and jumped through my room. "Oh Ellie." I whispered seeing her sitting on her bed sleeping with Kon close to her side. Face tearstained. "Kon you awake?" I asked. He jumped. "Randi. What are you doing here? I thought you where dead." Kon said leaping at me. I smacked him to the ground. "I am dead you idiot. I'm just here to get some of my stuff so I have something to do in the Soul Society. Has Ellie seen anything?" I said. "She's seen a few hollows and the Quincy's arrows. So I'm sure she can see you." Kon grumbled into the floor. I walked over to Ellie. "Ellie. Are you awake?" I asked touching her shoulder lightly. Her skin was cold. I looked at her arms. They were cut from the crook of her elbow down to her wrists. "Oh dear god. Ellie." I sobbed. I fell to my knees sobbing. Shuhei came and held me in his arms. "She must have been so upset with your death that she did this." Shuhei whispered against my hair. I just nodded. "Boo!" Someone shouted. We jumped and turned to where the sound came from. "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE US RANDI! YOU WERE MY SISTER! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" Ellie shouted and pointed to her body. I jumped out of Shuhei's arms and tackled her to the ground. "ELLIE!" I shouted hugging her tightly. "! I'm glad you're still alive. Some what." I said in one breath. "I...can't...really...breathe.." Ellie gasped. I let go of her. "Sorry. Now you know how I feel when you hug me that tightly." I apologized and helped her up from the ground. "Ellie, grab some of your stuff. We're going to the Soul Society. Shuhei will be taking us under his wing because he loves me too much to let me stay with that freaking cheating jerk," I mumbled She flew around my room grabbing everything she owned. I grabbed my books, my crocheting, clothes, my brush, makeup, ponytail holders and everything else I wanted. "Alright we already to go?" Shuhei asked. "Yes Lieutenant Hisagi." Ellie said mocking him. "Yes Shuhei we're ready." We jumped out of my window and headed back to the gate.

When we got there, Ellie gasped. "What is your body still doing there?" She asked. "Not a clue but we better get going if we don't want them to come looking for us then trying to send us to the Soul Society through Konso." I replied and ran through the gate with Ellie trailing and Shuhei running beside me. "You've gotten faster Randi. That's good. Now we can race and see how fast you really got." Shuhei said speeding up a bit. "I won't lose to you anymore Shuhei." I replied matching his pace. "Hey. Short one back here. Can't run that fast you tall freaks." Ellie shouted to us trying to keep up. "Sorry Ellie." Shuhei called back and slowed his pace. I matched him. We came through the gate back into the Soul Society and stopped to catch our breath. "Tomorrow I have the day off. We have a race to see how fast you really have gotten. I'm looking forward to that." Shuhei said and kissed me lightly. "I'm gonna win." I taunted and walked over to Byakuya. "Let's go cheater. We have to find out where Ellie and I are staying." I said and followed him to the head captain. "Shuhei! Ellie! Come on you slow pokes. Catch up!" I called to them. "Coming the replied running as fast as they could to catch up. "Ha! I win!" Ellie said happily. "Let you shrimp." Shuhei replied and ruffled her hair. I giggled at them. "You guys act like brother and sister sometimes. It's hilarious." I commented. Ellie scowled. "He could never be my brother. Not even if he tried." Ellie grumbled. I laughed. Shuhei walked beside me, holding my hand just right so it was out of sight. I fought so hard not to blush.

When we reached the head captain, I had to let go of Shuhei's hand. "Head Captain Yamamoto. I am here to present you with two girls. I need to know where they will be placed. In a prison cell or with Lieutenant Hisagi or with me." Byakuya said getting on one knee. Yamamoto thought for a moment before making up his mind. "The two girls will stick close to you Captain Kuchiki. They do not leave your side unless they are bathing themselves. That is my descision now go." Yamamoto said. We walked out and I stared blankly. "You should be returning to your squad Lieuntenant Hisagi." Byakuya commanded and slipped his arms around Ellie's and I's waist. We stiffened. He maybe one of the guys I wanted to date when I thought he didn't exist but now, I'm starting to think that I was a little wrong about him. "Yes Captain Kuchiki." Shuhei said and dissappeared down a path to the right. "Shuhei." Whispered quietly. He looked back at me and waved. I waved back. "So what shall we do first girls?" Byakuya asked. I fished through my bag that I brought all my stuff in and found my iPod. "First I am going to block out all sound coming from you and around me." I replied and put my ear buds in then turned it on. I sighed happily when my musice blasted out all other sounds. Ellie had the same smile I had so I figured she did the same as I did. We walked a little bit longer before we stopped infront a flowered covered door. I laughed. I took out one ear bud. "What's with the flowers Baykuya?" I asked giggling. "It's not like I asked for them." He grummbled in response. I put the ear bud back in my ear and giggled a little more. We walked in and Ellie plopped on the floor. I looked at her quesiontingly. She just shook her head. I sighed and plopped down beside her. I grabbed my notebook and wrote to Ellie.

**Ellie ****Me**

**Why did we have to get stuck with the cheating jerk.**

**i know how you feel. I mean seriously. this jerk took your life and kinda kidnapped you.**

**well you gotta admit. it's not all that bad. i mean seriously. he's one fine captain. although i would like captain hitsugaya better.**

**admit you. you would rather be with Shuhei than either than them.**

**ok you got me there. yea i would rather be with Shuhei but at least i admit that i like other people. i mean i kissed Ichigo countless times, i kissed Uryu. so i have to admit that i have to kiss Shuhei again becuase we haven't kissed for a whole year.  
****that is a long time and i feel sorry for you and all but i mean, go with your heart. i never had to deal with this before.**

**i'll figure it out. i'll get Shuhei and get my necklace back. i just noticed that it was gone. so i figured that's why we got stuck with Byakuya.**

**-_- now you notice it. you're bright.**

**shut up. you do the same things i do.**

**true.**

I hid my notebook back in my bag and laid back. Byakuya asked a question I didn't hear. I moved my hand to let him know that I couldn't hear him. He motioned for me to take a bud out of my ear. I moved one out of my ear. "What?" I asked. "How much longer do you intend to listen to whatever that is in your hand?" He asked. "As long as it takes for it to die." I replied and placed the bud back in my ear. I flipped over on my stomach and pulled a book out. I sighed happily seeing my familiar Wind in the Willow book. I read for hours on end.

When I reached the 12th chapter, my iPod died. "NOOO!" Ellie and I shouted holding our iPods to our chests. "My music." I whispered. "I'll miss you." Ellie finished in a whisper. I fished my laptop out and plugged it into the wall. (Surprisingly there we power plug thingies) "Ellie let me see your charger and iPod. I can charge them." I said to her and held my hand out. I felt her put her iPod and charger in it. I turned my laptop on then plugged the charger and iPod in. Then I hooked mine up and let them charge. "Switching to back up MP3 player." I whispered in her ear and looked around for the back up. We smiled when we found them. We put the ear buds in our ears and turned them on, enjoying the music coming out at a high ear splitting way. We reaturned to what we were doing. Me reading and Ellie well being Ellie and painting her nails with sharpie. I pulled my ear bud out and motioned for her to do the same thing. "Why do you always paint your nails with sharpie?" I asked."Because I can and it's easier than using nail polish." She answered shrugging. I returned the bud back to my ear and continued reading. Hours passed and I finished reading the book I was reading. Our back ups died and our iPods still weren't charged so we were stuck with no music. "I'm so bored." Ellie groaned. "So am I." I agreed. We flicked a quarter between us for about 5 minutes before we became bored with that. So we sat staring at the ceiling. My stomach rumbled. "Oh great. I still get hungry. When will that end?" I groaned. Ellie flopped on her stomach sleeping. "Oh you're sleeping." I said quietly. I got up quietly and walked outside onto the boards outside. "It's beautiful at night. I wonder why where I live, it't not this beautiful." I murmured. The stars were bright and the moon was big. With the moon so big and full, everything was lit. The trees and grass looked like silk. I stared at the beauty of everything for a while. "I thought I might find you out here." Someone whispered against my ear. I shivered. The voice chuckled lightly. "Might I ask who you are?" I asked keeping my face straight. "I am Gin Ichimaru." Gin said coming into view. "Ah. I see. And what are you doing here? If Byakuya finds you here, I'm sure that he won't like it much." I said looking back up at the sky. "Byakuya is the reason I am here. He didn't feel like showing you off just yet his other subordinates. So he called me here to watch over you and your friend." Gin explained. "I see. So now I'm just some prize to be shown off? That jerk is going to pay the next time I see him." Gin laughed. I scowled at him. "Oh come on. I'm just trying to get you used to meeting other people. You can't hide here forever you know. Sooner or later you're going to go wandering out by yourself and you won't know what to do when you meet other people." Gin said seriously. I looked at him. Since when did he say serious things? He looked at me with usual smile. I couldn't help but smile back him. "You might wanna be careful when you do go out. Someone might kid nap you." Gin told me. I snorted. "I have already been kid napped. Thanks to Byakuya." I grumbled. I looked out at the forest lost in thought. _Should I kiss him or no? What do I do? He's hot and sitting next to me. Screw it. I'm going to hold his hand._ I slid my hand as slowly and hopefully unnoticably over to Gin's. He smirked and slipped his hand into mine. I blushed and smiled. "You blush just by holding someone's hand?" He asked. "Well not just anyone's hand. It only happens with certain people." I replied. He was becoming more irrasistable each minute we were together. I scooted closer to him hoping he wouldn't notice. "If you want to get closer to me, just move closer. I won't mind." He said gently pulling me closer to his body. A cool breeze swept through the area and I shivered. "Cold?" Gin asked. "A little." I admitted. He took off his captains coat thing and wrapped it around my shoulders. "Thank you." I said and pulled it closed infront of my chest. "It's not problem." Gin replied. I laid my head on his shoulder breathing in his scent. God he smelled good. He smelled like roses (as odd as it may seem XD). I kept my head there just enjoying the closeness. I felt safe with Gin. I felt safe with a lot of people though. "You know, I'm sure if I ask the head captain he'll let you and your friend stay with me in my in my quarters." Gin said after a while. "You would seriously do that? Get me out of here and move me to a different place?" I asked hopeful. "Of course I would. I would do anything someone asked me. Stay here and wait for me. I'll pay a visit to the head captain and talk to him. I'll be back in a moment." Gin whispered as Byakuya started walking our way. "Captain Kuchiki. How are you this fine evening? I assume that everything went well in the meeting?" Gin said. "Of course everything went fine. I am happy with what has happened. I do not need your serveices any more this evening Gin." Byakuya said taking Gin's place next to me. I sighed and looked back up at the stars ignoring Byakuya. I heard Gin's footsteaps fade and sighed when they completely stopped. "You seemed so happy when Gin was here. No you seem like you are going to die without him." Byakuya said looking at me. _Must...fight...the...urg...to...kiss...him..._ I laid my head on his shoulder. "You know, I wasn't too happy to be here when we first came. I was still mad at you for cheating. And yes you did cheat." I murmured. He wrapped his right arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. I looked down and noticed I was still wearing Gin's captains coat. "Oh. I forgot I was wearing this." I said pulling the white fabric off my shoulders. I shivered the moment it came off. "Here." Byakuya said taking his captains coat and wrapping it around my shoulders. "I'll take this to him. I'll be back in a moment." He took off before I said a word.

I was still outside when Ellie woke up. "Randi? Byakuya? Hello?" Ellie called. "Out here Ellie." I called back to her. She came out and her eyes widened when she saw the captains coat wrapped around my shoulders. "I got cold and Byakuya wrapped it around me when I took Gin's off." I explained. Byakuya came walking a minute after I said that. "Gin went to talk to the head captain about taking you two into his quarters. The head captain has agreed to let Ellie go with Gin." Byakuya said sitting down next to me again. "WHAT? WHY ONLY ME?" Ellie shouted falling to her knees. I rolled my eyes. "Don't be so dramatic about it. You know where I am staying so you'll be fine. Besides, when Byakuya doesn't take me with him to places, I'm sure he'll let Gin come watch over me. I mean seriously. You can come with Gin." I said leaning against Byakuya. Ellie sighed and looked up. She smirked at me. "Getting a little comfertable there Randi?" She taunted. "Shut up Ellie." I grumbled at her. "Oh alright. So is Gin picking me up and taking me over to his quarters or what?" Ellie asked. "I'll be taking you. Renji will be staying with Randi. Let's get going." Byaukya answered and stood up. I leaned back against the wall pulling the coat tighter across me. Ellie walked back inside, grabbed her stuff and walked off with Byakuya shouting a bye to me. After Ellie left, I went inside and got a shower. When I got out, I wrapped a towel around my body and walked out to the room to get some clothes. (don't ask why I didn't even take them with me to the bathroom.) A sharp in-take of breath was heard. I froze and slowly turned around. Renji was sitting there staring at me. I cursed, grabbed random clothes and ran back to the bathroom. "I'll go outside as soon as I'm done in here." I called through the door. Silence. I guess he's too embarrassed to answer. I dressed quickly making sure that I had the right clothes. I grabbed the Byakuya's captains coat and ran outside. I laid the fabric over my legs tracing the black markings. "What're you doing here? I would've thought you would be inside." Izuru's voice came from my right. "And why would I be inside when it's very beautiful out here?" I replied asking a wuestion of my own. "Well... it's getting kinda cold out and I thought you would be inside hiding from the cold like most of the women that are here." Izuru replied sitting next to me. I smiled at him. "I'm not like the rest of the women here. I'm more into the breezes that come through but I still hate the cold." He laughed. "Gin told me that I should come and meet you and get to know you a little bit." "Gin is a nice man. Maybe that's why I'm attracted to him. Did he say anything about me Izuru?" "All he said was that you were a nice girl and you had good looks. He wanted to thank you for remembering that you had his captains coat. He usually forgets things when he doesn't have it." "Well when you go back to him tell him that he is welcome for it back and that I would love to spend time with him some more to get to know him a little better. He is the one that told me to beware when I ventured out on my own." "Yeah he told me that he told you that. I couldn't understand why until now. Usually all the girls that are new here are not that cute. But you my friend are different. I like it when something different happens." "You are as sweet as your captain aren't you?" "Only if you believe that I am. I mean I am not as soft as I look. I keep up with my lieutenant work." "That's good. I'm always into guys who look soft but are just soft enough and not too soft. Maybe that's why I'm in love with so many people." "You certainly are far from normal. I think that's what this place needs. Change. And people who are not normal. People like you." "Yup. Deffaintly like your captain. Sweet but not too sweet and just enough toughness." "Lieutenant Kira. You may return to your squad. Captain Ichimaru has orders for you. Renji. You may head home as well." Byakuya said and helped me up. I handed him his captains coat. "I thought you might like this back. I'm warm enough." I said handing him the white fabric. He put it on. "Right. Goodnight Captain Kuchiki. Goodnight Randi." Izuru said and walked off. Renji came out. "I'll be heading home now. Goodnight Captain Kuchiki. Night Randi." Renji said quickly and sprinted off. "I wonder what his problem is." Byakuya wondered aloud. "Uhh so do I." I said quickly and walked inside. "Well I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I yawned. "Oh Randi. I want to give you something before you go to bed for the night." Byakuya stopped me. I turned around about to ask what he wanted to give me but I didn't have time to utter one word, his lips came down on mine. I was shocked at first then kissed him back. When he pulled away, I swayed a little. "Well goodnight Captain Kuchiki." I murmured and kissed his cheek. I walked into the room I was staying in and flopped on the mattress. I sighed happily and drifted off to a peaceful sleep. As I drifted off, I had one last thought. Was this heaven, hell or both?

**AN: REVIEW! you can still become a lieutenant if you wanna. just review me a name and captain you wanna be with. i'll make it happen.**


End file.
